mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 1-9
Stage 1-9 is a story stage of Chapter 1: Final Program. Script Expand for script. *Lucien's Office *'MC': Professor Lucien, I never imagined you'd be so young... I'm so sorry *I annoyedly made a mental note-- never judge people by their appearance! *'Lucien': It's alright. I didn't introduce myself. *'MC': Thanks... So, let me tell you about the plan for the last show of Miracle Finder. *'Lucien': Yes, please. You can use my blackboard if you like. *'MC': Sure. *I took a deep breath and started the introduction. *'MC': For our final show, the theme we're going with is "Lies That Can't Be Seen Through". *'Lucien': I'm sorry, but I think this plan is not feasible. *'MC': What? I haven't even begun yet. *'Lucien': I viewed the files you gave me. *'MC': But didn't you just glance at them? *Lucien, seemingly very smug, laughed out loud. *'Lucien': It's nothing, let me explain the details. *He walked over the blackboard, very close to me. I felt a little nervous. *'Lucien': So, what's your view of superpowers? Choice 1: Believe in Them= *'MC': I think superpowers may really exist in this world. *Suddenly, he looked into my eyes very earnestly. *'Lucien': Why do you think this? *'MC': Dad's Miracle Finder is a show about superpowers. I've seen many phenomena. *'MC': Sometimes, we failed to explain them scientifically. Perhaps, superpowers do exist. |-|Choice 2: Don't Believe in Them= *'MC': I think superpowers are fake. We should find out the truth behind them. *'Lucien': Similar to what your father did? *'MC': Yes. My father always taught me to view the world through the lens of science. *'Lucien': Have you heard of the Red Queen Hypothesis? *'MC': No... What's that? *'Lucien': "Now, here, you see, it takes all the running you can do, to keep in the same place." *'MC': Is that a quote from... Alice's Adventures in Wonderland? *'Lucien': Humans have existed outside of natural selection for too long. They have forgotten how cruel the world is. *'MC': Huh... It sounds weird but true... In nature, humans have no more threats. *'Lucien': But it's dangerous when you forget to fear. Do you know the way to avoid danger? *'MC': Is there a way? *Suddenly, Lucien drew close. I stepped back involuntarily, leaning against the blackboard. *With one hand on the board, he drew in very close. The sunlight backlit and obscured his face. *My heart beat like crazy. *'Lucien': When you're in danger-- *He leaned in even closer to my ear and whispered. *'Lucien': Trust your instincts. *'MC': While I was still wondering what all that meant, this mysterious neuroscientist let me go. *'Lucien': (Smiling) Sorry, I didn't want any other people to overhear those words. *'MC': ... But it's just the two of us in the room. *'Lucien': What you cannot see isn't necessarily nonexistent, like a crisis lurking in the dark. *'MC': Oh, okay, I got it. *'Lucien': Back to your show. Since its subject is superpowers, you should have your own thoughts on the matter. *'Lucien': However, your view on superpowers is still framed by your father's views. Am I right? *'MC': My father built Miracle Finder with his own hands, piece by piece... *'Lucien': Every show reflects the character-- the color-- of its producer. *'Lucien': However, I don't see any of your color in this. This is still the same episode plan as two years ago. *'MC': ! *'Lucien': Your color-- it's very special. Unlike any other... At least to my eyes. *'MC': I'm starting to understand... thank you, Professor Lucien! *Lucien raised his eyebrows in slight annoyance. *'Lucien': Are you leaving? *'MC': Yes! I have to return to prep the show with my colleagues. *'Lucien': Should I, have lectured a little longer just then? *'MC': Huh? *'Lucien': It's fine. You can go now. *'MC': Professor Lucien... Will you attend our last show? *'MC': Ah, sorry. I mean after I finish our new show plan, I'll come back and... *'Lucien': Alright, I'm in. *'MC': Ha? Wha, what? *Lucien smiled and patted my head. *'Lucien': I'm in. I hope I won't be disappointed... *'MC': Great! Thank you, professor. *'Lucien': Next time we meet, you can just call me Lucien. *I nodded shyly, then left his office. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 1: Final Program